


the new member of the clawthorne family!

by Chaotic_Blues



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is gay and sad, Angst, Eda is confused but she cares, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lilith and Amity centered fic, Lilith is lost someone help her, Lilith needs a hug so does amity, Lumity is there but it ain't the main focus, Luz is a great "friend', Mental Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Trans Lilith, Transphobia, angst with happy ending, no beta we die like real men, reference child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Blues/pseuds/Chaotic_Blues
Summary: Lilith receives news from her ex
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Past lilith Clawthorne/ Odalia Blight
Comments: 93
Kudos: 412





	1. What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes....
> 
> Anywho yeah I hope you enjoy
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541490/chapters/64696573  
> got inspiration from this Fic! check them out it's about Eda/camila being the biological moms of Luz :)

Lilith lightly snored as she was sleeping on the couch of the owl house. It's been a few weeks since she stayed with her sister, while maybe they aren't on good terms, things are slowly getting better. Well, she hoped they did, they were times where someone accidentally opened up an old wound. And the room would fill up with high tension but usually luz or King but in and make some titan awful joke.

Edalyn's "roommates" the human who referred to go as Luz and her pet demon king. She'll never admit it but she adored that little munchkin, reminding her of Eda when she was younger, King usually being left alone with her she found it amusing about his conquest and how exactly he became king of demons. As for the human, she was at times an enigma. She truly believed that the human was weak and naive but time and time again she was proven wrong, which made her proud of her sister for being a good mentor, she apologized to Luz for the… trauma she may have caused the girl, and surprisingly she accepted even bringing and tagging her along to some adventures.

The loss of her title took a Took a toll on her to say the least … losing her status she worked hard to gain being stripped away in a matter of seconds, but then again the man who she Respected wasn't who he thought he was. All those years looking up to him was for nothing. Her status in the emperor's coven, did she ever have power? She dyed and straightened her hair to look threatening to her peers but that didn’t even seem to matter, the emperor took her as a joke... Like everyone else-

A loud bang from the door jolted the woman in the low ponytail to wake up. A groan escaping her lips as she rubbed her temples, wiping off the bit of drool by her lips, the banging grew louder. Reaching for her glasses, Lilith Stifled a yawn as she got up, muttered under her breath" where's the damn bird when you need him"

"LILITH GET THE DAMN DOOR" hearing her sister from upstairs.

She slightly rolled her eyes calling back mockingly, "I AM" 

She opened the door, at the same time went to clean her foggy glasses

"Lilith I was hoping to find you here"

Lilith froze at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be… putting her glasses back on as she looked to see her. Odalia Blight. Her Ex-lover. 

"What is it you want?" Clenching her jaw tightly. Voice traced with venom. 

She wasn't fazed by the look, slightly raising her eyebrow a smirk appearing on her face, "now Lilith, no need to get all feisty on me...at least not in public anyways"

Lilith grabbing the door ready to slam in her face, she was too tired to deal with one of her exes "I don't have the time or patience for this-"

The woman raised her hand as she gritted out, her voice was strained..desperate..." lily please" for the first time in years Lilith heard the woman vulnerable. 

Lilith cooled her features as she then actually looked at the woman, she was holding a duffle bag she looked at her eyes noticing how lost they were.

She asked softly as she tried to comfort the woman" what happened?"

The loss in her expression morphed into anger in mere seconds, making Lilith flinch for a moment, the woman gritted her teeth as tears were threatening to spill, "you're what happened! Everything was Fine! I WAS MARRIED LILITH!-"

Lilith was lost, " what in the name of titan are you even talking about?.. we broke it off around 15 years ago!?" 

Odalia practically barking at her like a rabid beast" Titans Lilith, Are you really that dense!? Alador knows!" 

Lilith crossed her arms, a part of her felt like laughing at the woman's face but she chose against it," that still doesn't explain why you have that duffel bag? Or why come to me" looking at the shorter woman expectantly. 

Odalia growled pinching her bridge, huffing out," It was either our Marriage or the bastard" the woman turned her head to the bushes, " Amity come out now" the woman rose her voice. The raven-haired woman looked at the miserable child who seemed to be crying, no matter how badly she wanted to hide it. 

The girl's lip trembled as she didn't dare to look at her mentor. Rubbing her arm anxiously. 

Lilith's eyes went wide as soon as she connected the dots, looking at the woman in disbelief. Looking at her for confirmation, odalia gave her a simple nod

With her hands behind her back Odalia spoke as she gave amity the bag carelessly, " Amity this is Your Mother… your mentor Lilith Clawthorne, The Blight Name is no longer yours as you are not A true blight. From now on you are rightfully disowned. You're a Clawthorne" finishing off with a bit of disgust.

Amity’s eyes went wide, looking at her hands which were trembling quickly, her breaths were shallow as the news hit her like a ton of bricks.

Lilith glared at the woman for her words averting her attention to Amity giving her a soft smile and said quietly, "Go up with luz alright honey" amity nodded as she ran inside, not wanting to deal with it anymore at least she would get comfort from luz. She hoped.

Her eye twitched at the teal-haired woman "Why didn't you tell me that Amity was mine!?"

The woman rolled her eyes at the woman, " I didn't know she was yours, Apparently Alador refused to believe that amity was his child due to the lack of appearances…he found ways to do a DNA Test" cursing under her breath

Lilith breathed in as her anger filled her head, she missed out fifteen years of her child's life. Not only that but this woman chose a man who she didn't even love over her child. Just for that stupid power and money, the woman craved. Her voice stone-cold "Leave Odalia. I never want to see you again"

_ "Likewise Lilith" _

With that, she closed the doors.


	2. What did i do wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInals was last week and honestly, I was exhausted so sorry for the delay
> 
> sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> TW  
> CHILD ABUSE  
> PSYCHICAL ABUSE  
> PANIC ATTACK? (Sorry I'm not good at writing that part)

**_Earlier_ **

**_“Explain it to me then, Odalia!”_ **

Amity groaned, what was it now? Slightly rolling her eyes. The Yelling was coming from downstairs, even if she lived in the manor, she could hear the echoes of her parents’ voices. This wasn’t a rare occurrence, This has been happening since she was a child, she often heard them arguing when she and her siblings were sent up to bed. 

**_“It’s not like you hadn’t your affairs”_ **

Those words silenced the manor, only for the Screaming to go higher than before from both sides. Amity eyed her white door, giving up on sleeping her thoughts drifting off to her parents; they usually weren’t as loud as they are now, Stifling a yawn as she rolled over to face the wall. Telling herself it wouldn’t last forever. In the morning they would act if nothing has happened, and she was perfectly fine with that, right?

The green-haired girl tensed immediately at the sound of her door opening, gripping tighter onto the covers only to sigh in relief to see her siblings“Hey, Amity are you awake?” Just when she thought it was fine, the world seemed to think differently. She knew for a fact that the twins never referred to her as her first name, it was always mittens. Were they woken up by yelling too? She turned her head and squinted at her two siblings who barged in her room, raising an eyebrow,” Ed? Emira? What’s going on?” her voice a bit groggily.

Edric was breathing heavily he handed Emira who wore an expression that Amity couldn’t identify the black duffel bag that he was previously held, without saying a word, ed simply gave her a nod, Emira hurriedly started to fill it up with her baby’s sisters stuff, Edric turned his head to the confused blight, for the first time that Amity known Ed, his voice was serious,” Good. You’re awake, Come on Amity we don’t have much time”

Amity still was trying to take in what was happening, her siblings are just packing her bags for what? she took off her covers turning on the candle beside her with a simple snap of her fingers, slightly annoyed ” What are you guys doing? what do you mean we don’t have much time?”Quieting her voice as she heard her parents Still yelling at each other.

Emira zipped up the bag containing Amity's things, amity felt her face turn bright red as she didn’t get her sisters attention the twin every five seconds checking the time on her wrist and looked back in little relief at Edric” Viney’s dad’s not home, we could go there for the night”

His grin appearing on his lips he grabbed Amity by her wrist, the young witchling taking her arm away as she backed away from her sibling with slight fear in her voice,” W-why are you packing my things? Why are you taking me to Viney’s house? What's going on?” Feeling herself getting frustrated as the twins seemed to be ignoring her. She felt her blood boil as both of them seemed to just communicate with simple glances

Putting her arms by her side, as she still received no response causing her face to go red in anger letting out a breath, she said too quietly,” just this once...talk to me, I’m getting tired of this..”

Edric softened,”Mittens We-”

Amity said with her jaw clench as she bundled her hands too tight fists looking at her older siblings pleadingly,” For titan’s sake, J-just t-tell me” She had a feeling she knew what this was about, her parents screaming at the top of her lungs, the twins having to sneak her out of her own home… was it her, wasn’t it? Did they find her involvement with Luz? Her mind flooded with millions of worries as the horror was dawning on her, scenarios going in and out of her head.

Edric and Emira both flinched at the words... Was this how Amity felt? Emira and Edric just assumed that Amity didn’t enjoy their presence in general so they gave the girl the space needed... They had to discuss it later, if what they heard was correct, Amity wouldn’t be Safe at home.

Emira spoke up putting her hand on amity shoulder making the girl tense but let out a shaky breath looking at her older sisters comforting smile,” We will Mittens but trust us, we have to go”

Amity's shoulders slouched and nodded tiredly, hesitantly ” okay…” so much for a perfect family, huh. Her eyes landed on the bag, where her siblings' bags?

Raising her eyebrows at them “Wait... how long will I be gone? Where are your bags!?”

Emira turned her head,” W-we Don’t know, mittens we seriously don’t have time for this”

Edric struggled to open the window. It came to no avail. rubbing his hands he gave it another go.

she crossed her arms, frowning at her siblings ”is this a type of Prank? I thought since the library incident you two would stop-”

Emira eyes widen and put her hands up “ mittens, we’re not joking we have to leave, mom and dad-”

A scream interrupted them, making the three children freeze in place.

“ **_ALADOR WAIT”_ ** the woman yelled pleadingly.

Before any of the children could react the door slammed open, It was father. The man with the big abominations behind him locking his eyes at the youngest sibling who squeaked in fear, Amity instantly paled at the anger her father was radiating. Oh no.

Emira and Edric hushed out together,” stay behind us” immediately shielded Amity as they were ready to protect their sister at all cost. Amity nodded quickly as she felt her hands getting sweaty.

Alador raising an eyebrow at the twins, with a stern loud voice ”You two leave us. This is between me and It” 

The twins took their stance, Emira glaring at the man,” Her name is Amity” Edric said with pride in his voice,” And she’s our sister” Making a point to the man that they knew what this was about.

Alador stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up “Very well then.” making the twins sigh in relief dropping their guard, amity saw it though even if it was in seconds she saw the dark look in her father’s eyes. 

A smirk appearing on his lips, speaking with a commanding voice,“ Abominations attack” the man stood back, the two abominations eyes glowed locking eye with the twins were trying to cast a spell, in the speed of light the purple abominations let out a groan and clashed against the twins with all of there force making them crash to the wall, rendering them unconscious. Making Amity's eyes widen as she walked back in terror, her heart beating out of her chest. The two abominations looking at her.

“P-please no” Amity fell on the ground crawling back hurriedly. Her breathing got heavier by the second, But she knew the monsters wouldn’t stop, they were her father’s connection. Her heart spiked as she already reached the white wall, lifting her head slowly to look at the monsters,” F-father Please! I’m sorry, I'll do better! I promise!” putting her arms in front of her face to try to cover herself.

Alador smirked at the reaction” abominations Hold” the purple large mushes reaching down for the screaming teenager against her will, amity looked side to side to see her arms being tightly held by the two abominations arms... The man with the beard walked slowly to the teenager. His eyes piercing through the frightened girl.

Amity said, trembling not being able to look away,”f-father w-what d-did I do? I have the highest grades in hexide! I didn’t Embarrass the family Name!”

The man looking at her in disgust in an instant he had his hand tightly on her jaw making the girl wince in pain biting her lip,” How have I not seen this before?” moving the girl face to get a better look,” The same nose...those eyes...It’s All Clawthorne” Spitting out. Making amity shut her eyes tightly

“Alador Stop! This isn’t her fault” Odalia yelled as she cleaned the bit of blood from her mouth.

The man tightening his grip on the crying girl turned his head slightly,” You’re right Odalia. How foolish of me. I want you or **_It_ ** out of this house by the end of the hour.” He turned to amity and dropped her carelessly on the ground and said before leaving with his abominations,” You’re no daughter of mine” 

Amity put her hand over her mouth as she let out a sob, tears flowing freely. Odalia picked up the duffel Bag and said stiffly,” This is for your own good Amity, Perhaps she’ll do a better job than Alador and I Have done. Pack your things Amity”

Amity didn’t process what her mother just said, her main attention being on her siblings who were unconscious, “Edric and Emira?”

“They’ll be fine”

**_Now_ **

Amity walked to the house, she really couldn’t take anything in. This place offered comfort to her, but it seemed to do nothing, the memories replaying in her mind over and over again. All her life she worked up to be the Blight Heir. Sacrificing those who meant dear to her, to make her parents proud. She made certain to hold the Blight name, only for it to crumble in minutes. She wasn’t a Blight. She was a Clawthorne. Not knowing if she felt relief or anger in getting the news. She grabbed the stands of her loose hair letting out a burst of humorless laughter, her voice broken and she eyed the wooden floor inches away from luz door,” Of course this happens to me, Why wouldn’t it? So much for Little Miss Perfect”

The door creaked open, Luz's drowsy features immediately brightened at the sight of the youngest blight,” Amity? What are you doing here? Not that I mind” in the midst of her talking she saw how Amity seemed out of it.

Amity knuckles were red, she couldn’t do this, she was weak. She wasn’t good enough for Luz’s comfort. She let out a shaky breath not being able to look at her friend,” I-i’m sorry Luz, i-I’ll just go-” turning her head to the stairs, she’ll just stay with Ms. Lilith... She didn’t want to face her but she also didn’t want to confront luz about this. 

Luz rubbed her eyes slowly and shook her head,” Amity wait! You don’t have to go” Amity stopped her tracks and looked at luz shaking her head, her voice small ”its okay luz I-Uh just will stay downstairs” Luz cursed under her breath, amity was in distress she didn’t want to leave her alone,” I know something is bothering you… we don’t have to talk about why you’re here or what’s happening... Hey, we can finally have the Azura book club!” She knew something was bothering the witch, hoping that this would take things off the girl’s problem at least for a moment.

Amity gave a small smile as she walked with luz,” yeah I’d like that” Luz welcomed her in with a warm smile. Suddenly it seemed like everything was put on hold. No Lilith. Not her parents. It was her and Luz. Closing the door as Luz immediately scrambled to get the books. Amity sighed as she put down the bag. Amity stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking at how warm Luz’s room was compared to any rooms in the manor. She liked it, just when she thought her mind at ease questions wouldn’t stop going through her head, How was she going to tell luz” hey I’m living here now haha” or that her parents kicked her out since she wasn’t a true blight.”.oh and that you’re mentors sister my mom”

Luz managed to get the items she was searching for but stopped her tracks when she saw the look in Amity's eyes, how tense her body was. She asked as she walked closer to the girl,” Amity?” the question didn’t faze the blight.

Amity was breathing heavily as she gulped nervously, was she invading Luz's home, she came here without warning her, was she going to annoy her? Did Luz simply take pity in her? Did Luz think she was weak as her parents thought she was? Her head snapped up at Luz who was looking at her worriedly,” Amity I need you to breathe”

The Blight didn’t realize she wasn't breathing, she tried to respond but she felt her throat tighten up, in fear she grabbed her throat as she fell on her knees tears streaming down her cheeks, what was happening to her? W-why was everything closing in on her? Why couldn’t she hear Luz? 

Luz went to her knees and grabbed Amity's hands to her heart hoping amity would focus on her calm heartbeat, finally getting the frightened girl's attention. She said,” Breathe with me alright, focus on my heartbeats... Breathe for four seconds through your nose and hold it in for seven seconds, then exhale'' Amity nodded following the breathing exercise with Luz after a few moments, Amity finally managed to calm down. 

She sniffed softly as she kept her eyes on the ground, brokenly saying, "I-I’m so-" the girl in front of her chuckled and said with a warm smile, "Amity you don't need to apologize, it's okay" 

Amity shook her head reluctantly, rubbing her arm unconsciously, "no, it's not Luz...I don't even know what happened… everything just seemed too overwhelming"

In a blink of a second luz drew her in a tight hug, Amity didn't know what Luz was going but...it felt nice...warm. she put her arms around the girl as she put her head on her shoulder. Luz spoke up, "I’m here.. I’m sorry I can’t do much" breaking the hug to amity's disappointment, the Latina patted next to her and said confidently," you need the cuddles"

Amity cleaned her tears with her sleeve tilting her head slightly, "Cuddles?" Luz nodded excitedly, amity felt her cheeks burn up by the second and crawled to the sleeping bag next to Luz. Her voice was barely hearable," what now?" Looking at the wooden walls, anxiously but more tired. 

Luz stifled a yawn, putting her arms softly, making the girl squeak, Luz smiled softly not wanting to tease at the moment making a mental note to do it in the morning. Drawing the girl closer. Taking a few moments to get in comfortable silence.

"Luz?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for everything"

"No problem... mittens" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Lilith and Eda scene!!
> 
> And possibly king who knows
> 
> Feel Free To Leave a comment :)


	3. If I could begin to do Something that does right by you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAME SCHOOL  
> *clears throat* ahem anyways yes here's another chapter
> 
> Lilith is trans thanks to a comment from the last chapter!
> 
> Angst.   
> Trigger warnings for mental and physical abuse?  
> hallucination  
> Transphobia.
> 
> Anyway sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes! Hope you enjoy it.

Lilith closed the door. Her hand hovering over her mouth. She had a daughter…. Amity was her child… she leaned against the door sliding down, her hands shaking slightly and she took off her round glasses. Letting out a sigh. Putting her hand through her hair. She didn’t know how to care for a child. She spent her life trying to get into the coven she hadn’t thought of settling down with children. But amity wasn’t just any child that was dropped off at the door. She's been amity's mentor since the small witchling was able to summon her magic abilities. She often treated amity as if she were her own. But that's the thing amity was hers. 

Amity Blight was her daughter. The more she repeated it in her head the more she processed the information.

“Lilith?” the small voice broke her trance.

She lifted her head as she put back on her glasses, offering a strained smile to the figure "hello king" the king of demons tilted his head as he took in the woman's demeanor, he felt as if he were bigger than the woman..she seemed too fragile… It was an odd sight. 

His eyes widened as he saw tears rolling down her cheeks, "Are You Crying?"

The woman raised an eyebrow touching cheek she forced as she felt the wetness of her cheeks shaking her head as she waved it off, "what titans no king I'm fin-"

He walked closer with slight hesitation and said with a squeaky voice, pointing his finger at her accusing "you are! I'm going to tell Eda!" Lilith was frozen in place as the demon ran off going to her sister.

"WAIT KING-" it was too late. She heard his footsteps along the stairs. Her eyes went wide in the implication… Eda was going to find out. 

She tried to stand up but found it to no avail, putting her hand on her chest as she was having trouble breathing. Looking around everything seemed to be closing in on her, her head was pounding. Letting out a shaky breath, arms hugging herself tightly. Her eyes widen as she thought of what would happen... What would Eda think? Oh, titans, she made it outstandingly clear this was her last chance. She was so supposed to be the responsible one. Not her little sister. Eda would look at her in disgust, granted she already hated her. She didn't want to lose her sister or her newfound daughter.

As the thoughts became louder the more she lost focus of reality. She leaned against the door a figure in front of her appeared from thin air making her flinch horribly .. orange hair...golden eyes piercing eyes, that scowl that she often wore...her confident yet small stature.

"M-mother?" She asked with a raspy voice.

The mother looked down in disgust, with a perfectly risen eyebrow, "Look at you Lucas! What have you down with yourself! The Titans didn't intend this awful life for you! Not only are you dressing if you were a woman but I hear you have a  _ child"  _

Lilith felt incredibly small. It was impossible..mother was gone. She couldn't be here. S-she died! Yet the woman stood in front of her.

"-I M-mother my name is Lilith you know that" trying to regain the confidence only for it to crumble in seconds as she saw her mother’s judgemental glare.

With the same cold tone, she continued"You are my son. I created you. You can't lie to me, child. Get your act together with your father and I didn't give up our life just for you to turn out like one of those  _ trannys. _ Lucas you can't keep playing dress-up. This is simply pathetic. You don't see Edalyn dress like a man" Lilith looked down as she clenched her fist tightly. She knew better than speak against her mother. It would turn out for the better if she kept her mouth shut. It always worked as a child. Even as an adult. Mother would be displeased over any little thing and took it out on her. But she made sure that Edalyn never had to face the same punishment so she often took the blame but soon it became a habit, her mother becoming more aggressive as she grew especially when she came out as trans. 

Her mother continued, "that's what I thought. Now about this child. Really? Not even raising her as your own, Lucas I taught you better than that! Edalyn has the right to be disgusted with you. Not only playing dress-up but not even owning up to your  _ mistake _ , what do you have to say for yourself?"

She refused to look at her. She didn't trust her voice. S-she can't go through this again. She thought she was over her mother’s mental and physical abuse...she held power over her and Lilith knew it.

" _ Look at me while I'm talking to you. Do I need to teach you a lesson, yet again?"  _ Mrs. Clawthorne raised her hand as she spat out making Lilith flinch," Your father  _ never had the guts to do it. Lucas you know I will not hesitate to teach you proper manners, are you seriously testing me?"  _

Lilith looked away powerless to do anything. Biting back a sob. Hot tears going down her face biting her tongue. Her shoulders hunched as she shook terribly She Stayed silent.

" _ Answer me." _

the room was silent.

The older woman frown turned to a smirk as a flick of her fingers blues fire appeared," You know I'm doing this for your good darling. The faster you'll let me do this the faster this will be done. _ Now since after all these years, you don't seem to learn the lesson. Let's take this up a notch, shall we?" _

Lilith's eyes widened as her breath hitched. Her eyes focus on her mother’s magic. The sparks on her hands. How they flowed throughout her body.

_ "Don't move. This will be over soon" Lilith screamed in pain as the familiar shocks hit her body. Making her body tense in a horrible manner falling to her side she watched as her mother was smiling as she continued disciplining her.  _

_ "Lilith! Lilith! LILITH'' she gasped as her mother was gone. The hurt was gone. She breathed in relief looking up at the woman who was looking at her in worry," titans are you alright?" Eda looked worriedly at her sister who was against the door in tears. King woke her up to tell her Lilith apparently was crying. Which was true but...Lilith never cried. We'll never be in front of her. _

_ "I'm sorry" she rubbed her eyes.  _

_ "Sorry for what? Lily, what’s wrong?" Sitting next to her sister as she put her arms around her shoulders pulling her into a hug whatever luz called them. _

_ Lilith gulped, her voice barely hearable"-I… Odalia showed up.." her throat seemed to close not being able to finish the sentence. Unlike her mother, Eda was patient and understanding. _

_ "..okay what did prissy pants want now?" She asked softly. She knew the relationship the two had before. She never approved of that blight. Although she heard her sister seemed happier with her. _

_ Lilith trying to regulate her breathing patterns reattempted to talk,"...s-she came...to drop off my student..Amity blight" licking her dry lips not looking at the confused edalyn. _

_ "Honey I don't see the problem. Amity and Luz get along well. And she isn't like prissy pants and uptight blight"  _

Lilith hugged her knees as she said a bit louder, her voice cracking in the end, "Edalyn. Alador found out about our…. Affair."

"Yeesh that's gotta hurt"

Lilith smiled at her reaction as she continued with more of a sadder tone" He...found out that amity isn't his...Odalia chose her marriage over amity.” choosing her words carefully as she spoke,” So she dropped off amity to her...mother"

Eda nodded slowly as she took in what lily said, she said as her eyes widened, "are you saying that the blight kid is yours?"

Lilith sighed and nodded. Expecting the worse to come.

Instead, she received a tighter hug from her, "I'm happy for you sis! You have a daughter!! Not just any annoying kid but Amity!...is that why you were crying?" 

Lilith breathed out in relief, "at first yes...I didn't realize it until king pointed it out...then hallucinations of mother...came to mind..and well you saw what happened"

"That old hag always hated her…fuck her, come on lily we have to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" clearly confused. Considering the recent events, she was yet to talk with amity.

Eda explained as she helped her older sister up, exclaiming loudly, "You're a mother! Look at us being proud parents" Eda’s cheery mood shining through. Lilith felt herself smile" you really think of that human as your own"

"Shhhh don't want her to hear that now I suggest we go and drink apple blood" already going to the kitchen.

Lilith finally managed to stand up; she looked at the stairs, she knew she should talk to amity...but she knew she was the last person she wanted to see. Deciding to talk to the girl in the morning to be in the right headspace. By the looks of it, Luz seemed to be the one who manages to bring amity into a light she's never seen. It was cute.

"Are you coming lilith?" Eda called from the kitchen.

Lilith walked slowly as she answered back softly, "yes of course" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and amity need a hug.  
> Like my babies deserve the world.  
> If ur wondering where king went, he went to wake up Eda and then cuddled with thee two teenagers  
> Poor lilith still not brave enough to go against her mother...  
> kudos and Comments are always welcomed.


	4. I will love you with Every single thing I have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG  
> the lack of motivation and writer's block y'know?  
> Anywhooo Here it is!  
> sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes

  
  


She gasped, immediately sitting up, placing a hand on her chest, her heart bounding quickly, Looking at her surroundings. She was in Luz’s room-it wasn’t a dream. She was actually here. Her Family got rid of her. She knew she didn’t have the best relationship with her family specifically her parents time and time again she tried to prove her worth and she did, she was supposed to be the upcoming blight. Her mother and father were somewhat proud of her for her early accomplishments… but the moment they realized she wasn’t her fathers it seemed as if nothing in the past years meant nothing to them. She meant nothing to them… here she was in the owl house with her not-so-obvious crush, a criminal, and her mentor..who just happens to be her mother. 

She put her hand through her hair as she hugged her knees. She should be happy about this news at least one would think this would be the best scenario...But amity felt... Empty. Was she supposed to be happy about the sudden change? That her name now meant nothing. She would now be known as a disgrace for being a bastard. She knew the people who took her in mean well, Luz never stopped talking about Eda and king, Lilith was a little complicated-

Her eyes soon landed on Luz sleeping calmly, King snuggled beside her, Instead of taking in the soft picture laid out in front of her. her eyes widened,  _ Edric and Emira _ .  _ she needed to get her siblings, she couldn’t leave them behind. S-She needed them.  _

Managing to stand up, ignoring her wobbly legs, the pain that lingered at her arms with even the slightest of movements, she was sure they were bruises from last night, Shaking her head slightly not wanting to relive the memory, she was trying to make it out the door quickly until a voice interrupted her,” Amity? What are you doing?”

Amity gripped tightly at the handle of her voice cracking, "I-i need to get Em and Ed, titans I'm an idiot, how could I just leave them there with  _ them _ . This is all my fault-” 

Luz quickly shuffled to face amity's back, Rubbing her eyes as she barely woke up, she tried to touch amity by her arm only for the girl to flinch as she hissed. Pulling her arm away quickly, Luz tilted her head asking slightly worried” Amity? What happened?’

Amity sniffed as she didn’t dare look behind her, taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She finally answered, "My parents they,” said a bit louder,” T-they disowned me. For being my m-mothers bastard child” amity hearing a sharp gasp, Letting out a chuckle as she tears reached the ground as she shook her head continuing,” So my mom dropped me off here" Amity kept it vague. She knew she did. But going more into detail about what exactly happened yesterday would-just no she couldn't do it. 

“I’m sorry” Was all Luz could bring herself to say. She knew the blights weren’t the best parents but this was just wrong. Who would leave their child simply for not having the same blood? A part of luz wanted to yell. Not at amity but at her horrendous parents for what they did to her. The Latina took amity’s little hand as she finally managed to turn around.

Amity letting out a soft sob, “It’s not fair” ears were down as she grabbed tightly onto luz hand trying to fight off the ongoing Tears

Luz slightly winced at the grasp, but she didn’t stop her. She would’ve brought amity into a hug but she seemed to be hurt. Luz felt like she knew how she got hurt but refused to think about it, t-they wouldn’t be that cruel right? Luz Felt her heartbreak from Amity’s distraught look, she said,” We will get your siblings amity, okay? We can do this together”

Amity cleaned the tears from her eyes,”y-yeah”

“Okay… but let's get ready I’m not sure I could go in PJ’s”

_____

Eda and Lilith groaned in unison as they heard shuffling from upstairs. Lilith tried to regain focus only for her vision to run up blurry. Her mouth dry, she asked her sister on the opposite side of the couch, "Edalyn have you seen my glasses?” in return, she just received a yawn

"Huh?"

Lilith reached over to the furniture to grab her glasses with a slight struggle as she twisted her body at an uncomfortable angle. Putting them on she did a little stretch, taking in the scent of wood.

"-EDA LILITH!!!"

Lilith and Eda now remembered the exact reason they were woken up. Of course, it was Luz. If Liliths head weren’t pounding, she would've been a bit amused by the girl's yelling.

In seconds the duo appeared in front of the two older witches, Luz grabbing amity's wrist as she took a moment to catch her breath. Eda and Lily winced at her at how angry Luz seemed.

Luz accidentally caught a glimpse of Amity’s bruises on her shoulder when she offered toothpaste. That was the last straw for Luz not even bothering to ask amity as soon as she spat out the toothpaste in the bathroom she took amity by her wrist lightly and decided to call for reinforcements..the reinforcements being Eda and Lilith.

"DID YOU KNOW ABOUT AMITY!?"

Lily tensed as her eyes landed on...Her daughter Amity, who refused to look at her. If it were anyone else Lilith wouldn’t mind. But this was amity, the girl who looked up to her. Who she trained since she was a child. She knew the news from yesterday was overwhelming for both of them. It still hurt to get that reaction. Her thoughts being interrupted by her sister.

Eda still snuggled in the orange blanket nodded, "Yes Luz, we know that lily is little blight's actual mother-" Amity winced at Eda’s words as did lilith. Amity’s headshot right up to give a glare to Edalyn who was too tired to notice. But Lilith caught the exchange. Her jaw slightly dropped, Lilith thought Amity would've told the girl but by the Latina's facial expression that wasn't the case.  _ Luz didn't know.  _

Luz, unlike lilith, her jaw dropped to the floor... Looking between amity and Lilith ten times as she couldn't manage to say any words. Although she still had her soft grip on amity. 

Amity sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Luz" she didn't want this to happen. She wanted her and Luz to rescue her siblings without Lilith and Eda.

Lilith cleared her throat and spoke up trying to calm the energetic teenager, "We both found out yesterday"

The silence soon overcame the room only being able to hear Eda’s loud snores.

Amity knew she had to face lilith...eventually. but she needed more time. This was too much. Seeing how Lilith was her mom and the owl lady being her aunt. Was like a punch to the gut. They weren’t horrible people, anyone with eyes knew that but it still hurt knowing lilith could’ve been the one to raise her, although that would mean she would’ve never met her siblings-

Lilith saw the discomfort in amity, the same face she held when she ever looked anxious as edalyn made sure to point out as if it were a pimple. Putting her hands together Lilith shifted her gaze to the roof, trying her best not to make amity uncomfortable.

Luz looked over to amity with pleading eyes hoping the girl would tell them about her bruises or the fact her siblings weren’t safe in the household. She knew it wasn’t her place to say but she knew amity would’ve reacted poorly if luz were to tell themselves. So she kept quiet, instead, she waited for the hug you get in movies when mothers and daughters reunite. Or in the several fanfics when the mother figure finally gets custody of the child and they have that moment of happiness and boom happily ever after. But that didn't happen. Lilith didn't know how to comfort amity and amity had her anxious face…. It was more awkward than her in the school play audition. 

Laughing awkwardly Luz rubbed her neck as she lightly nudged amity, "so let's go save your siblings now!"

Amity shook her head as her eyes widened at the words. Luz immediately put her hand over her mouth as the words “save” slipped up. Her shoulders tensed as lilith spoke up

"Excuse me, what?"

Luz gulped slightly, she was never good at lying. Even back home or with Eda’s lessons she could never grasp the idea of properly telling a lie without getting caught,” D-did I say saving? I-I meant um Shave? You know buy them a shaving kit...for their Birthday!” 

Lilith stood up and adjusted her glasses,” Edric and Emira’s day of birth isn’t until five months and why would they need gifts for?” Catching the girl in her lies making the girl stuttered.

Lilith asked slowly looking at the frozen blight, "Why would they need saving, dear?"

Memories of Ed and Em being thrown to the wall when their father’s abominations came to mind and amity was helpless to help them. How her father’s sinister smile was on his face as he attacked his children, she said too quickly, "I-uh they don't need saving!" 

Lilith ears lowered as she frowned, amity didn't lie to her, walking to the green-haired girl, she asked softly, "Amity, why would they need saving"

Her lips trembled as she fiddled with the clothes she was currently wearing, "M-my Father… mother didn't tell you what happened before she sent me here?" 

Something flared in lilith. As she heard in the pain in her voice. 

"Did they hurt you?" She asked with a calm tone even though she felt like ripping odalia and alador to shreds

Amity’s eyes concentrated on the floor yet again. Refusing to speak as she clenched her fists tightly.

Lilith went on her knee to be able to look amity in the eyes, she asked desperately as she saw the tears going down the teen’s cheeks, "A-amity please honey answer" 

Amity looked at the kind blue eyes. Trying to speak but couldn't let any words out. All she could do is nod. Quickly as she let out a sob. Lilith looked to see luz point at her shoulders and arms area, lilith nodded understanding. Not wanting to hurt amity she just let the girl breathe not wanting to pressure her

"F-father...he hurt Ed and Em w-with his abominations...M-mother stopped him from h-hurting us further. I need to get them. Please"

Lilith held Amity’s hand in hers protectively as she nodded, "and we will amity, okay doesn't matter if I'm your mother or not. I care about you and your siblings too much for them to live with those  _ assholes _ " she was sure to ask edalyn to look over amity’s she assumed bruises. 

Edalyn in the background gasped dramatically ruining the moment," LILY HOLY SHIT YOU CUSSED" holding out a tissue for Luz who was cuddled next to her. 

Lilith smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes. Fixing her glasses as she put her hand on amity's shoulder, "Stay here with Eda. I will get them"

Fear shot through Amity's veins knowing what her father was capable of, Amity said frightened as she held Lilith’s hand, "no you can't face them alone..please don't go alone.."

The teen blew her nose and raised her hand," she won't go alone since I'm going with her"

Luz saw how they had the same facial expression, "absolutely not"

The Latina’s eyes sparkled as she Squealed, "aww how cute" standing up from the comfortable couch she said with a grin," pfft I can handle him...actually, I can't but Lilith can! I give her some of my glyphs and she goes fights alador. Then I'll go sneak through the house and save ed and em, we jump out the window and Lilith will get us with her staff, boom missions a success"

Amity even if she was emotionally exhausted saw many flaws in the plan hoping that her men- lilith would correct her or at least have a better plan.

Lilith shrugged, "I see why not"

"What?"

"Luz can handle herself, she's trained with me after all"

Eda glared playfully at her sister as she pouted "Get your own human lily!"

Amity sighed as looking over at luz," just be careful, okay"

The Latina felt her cheeks warm up, at amity's statement. She did her finger guns and gave a wink, "I'm always careful" At that exact moment she slightly slipped on the rug ruining her moment. That is until she heard amity's soft laughter.  _ Wow it sounded amazing _

Lilith looked at luz who seemed to be caught in some Daze. She saw what she was looking at….more as of who? Amity seemed to be doing the same to Luz. Both seeming oblivious. This. This is the definition of painful to watch. 

Eda snorted as she pointed at her"Awww lily she picks up the lesbian disaster from you"

Lilith rolled her eyes as she shot back" And your human gets the oblivious bisexual from you edalyn"

"I AM NOT OBLIVIOUS"

"DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU OF SKY-"

Amity cleared her throat, "my siblings?"

Lilith nodded, "sorry I got a bit backtracked" turning her head to luz," are you ready?"

Luz nodded in excitement. Already showing off her glyphs as Lilith excused herself to change.

Amity had a little smile on her lips. As soon as she landed on the couch she felt her eyes feeling heavy yet again. Feeling the warmth of the blanket. Soon she’ll get her siblings and everything, for now, will be okay. One thought roaming in her head

_ Maybe Things Aren’t so Bad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! 
> 
> Then I'll make One-shots following this Fic, so if you any requests for the one-shots I'll try to make it happen:]


	5. If we have eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi! Sorry, I slipt out of the fandom for a while... but I am back and I am here to finish what I started. 
> 
> Anywhooo sorry for any grammar and spelling mistake
> 
> I hope you like the end of this Fic!
> 
> tw Violence and blood

Emira rubbed her temples as she lifted herself from the bed she was placed on, her mouth felt so dry, she turned her head to see her brother snoring loudly in the twin size bed. Shaking her head slightly, did he ever not snore? she let out a yawn as she chuckled at the sight of her twin brother. Scratching her head slightly as she started questioning what happened yesterday? It seemed to all be a blur... She shifted slightly only to bite her lip, doing her best not to cry in pain. She was sure she had bruises, well either that or she slept wrong.

“Ed?”

Her twin brother simply groaned in response, turning the other side of the wall. It was only then when Emira felt her eyes widen as her breath hitched as soon as she caught sight of her brother’s back, revealing huge green-purple marks. Something clicked her head, not being able to tear her eyes away. Memories replaying in mind. The horror dawned on her, What happened to her baby sister!?

Ignoring the stinging throughout her body, she immediately took off the covers and went to wake her brother, a slight tremor in her voice“Edric! Wake up!” The teen immediately sat up at the loud voice, which he ultimately regretted by sharp stabbing pain from his back. He stuttered out as he did his best to comfort his own back,” Emira? What’s going on?”

Doing her best to calm her breathing she looked down at her hands, she whispered harshly,” We failed Amity” Ed connected the dots rather quickly than expected, he glanced at Emira wanting to shift the blame onto himself, if he had opened the window, this would never have happened. Amity for the most part would’ve been safe but he didn’t respond, knowing it would lead to a heated argument that would’ve wasted their time,” What do we do now?”

Emira took a deep breath as she gazed at the window. She spoke with a bit more confidence,” We figured out what those monsters did to our little sister” Edric nodded, but he then too stared off to the window, the skies were pale blue, no clouds in sight. These kinds of days were one of Mitten’s favorites, which they knew by reading her diary years prior, they would never forget when they made an illusion that would make part of the sky clear blue and how excited and happy Amity was.

Shaking his head he asked breaking the silence,” When we find Amity….Where will we go?” It didn’t need to be said that they would abandon their parents. While they’ve had plans on graduating from hexside before taking Amity with them, to where? They didn’t know. Which was their current predicament.

Emira helped Edirc get off the bed doing her best for him not to get hurt, Emira's eyes determinedly looked at Edric,” It doesn’t matter where, as long as we are together. With our savings it should be enough to find a temporary home, and if not we will ask Jerbo or Viney to take us in for as much time they would allow us too” trying to lift the sour mood they were in she added with a small smile,” Come on, you know we got this-” Both twins froze as the door opened.

It was mother.

_________

Luz enjoyed the breeze from the cool air, it felt freeing being this up in the air, especially in this amazing weather. The clear blue skies, the not so healthy air. It reminded her of her home. She knew she should be focused on the mission on hand, and she was! She was simply calming her nerves. She explicitly never met Ms. and Mr. Blight but it seemed like everyone in the boiling isles have. And boy did they leave an impression on each person. Ranging from the kindest to being the most terrifying people they ever faced….and hearing Amity’s experience the people on the end of the spectrum were correct for that matter. Still! She was doing this for the blight kids!

“I’m surprised you know your way with her staff” Lilith spoke stoically but there were hints of gratitude. 

Luz’s eyes darted down at Owlbert for a moment and smiled, simply shrugging,” Well...I did have to earn his trust as well as Eda, Owlbert is like…” Trying to find the words

Lilith answered quite fondly, ”Her son.” Luz sighed happily as she answered back,” Yes! Exactly! It’s cute” 

Focusing on the route ahead of them with a smile she said with ease,” Don’t tell Eda I told you this, but she sees you the same” she saw Luz’s eyes turned into stars before blushing. Lilith continued,” I’ve never seen her so happy as she is now, I guess I have to thank you luz. You filled a hole in my sister’s heart that I didn’t even know she needed” It was true, even as they grew up, Eda always displayed her distaste for having children, simply not wanting to have that responsibility. Most likely because of how she was as a child. Lilith was glad somehow even throughout everything that happened to her sister she turned out for the better. 

“Eda is basically my second mom” Luz was glad to see that lilith wasn’t as angry as she was in the owl house. She seemed at peace….Oddly at peace. For some who just had been told that the blight children had been abused by their parents. Which brought up a question in her mind, what was Lilith going to do to Mr. and Ms. Blight. After a few moments of silence and fighting herself quietly she worked herself to ask a simple question 

“What are you going to do to them?” Her voice sounded incredibly smaller than she would have preferred. She expected to be scolded by her second mentor but lilith simply smiled as she spoke

“I’m simply going to have a chat with them” She then added with a serious tone ”When you get Edric and Emira, I want you to head straight home. Don’t bother waiting for me, am I clear?” 

Luz gulped as she immediately looked away from Lilith and nodded quickly,” Yup!”

Lilith gave a short nod and continued with her humming of a toon stuck in her head. She knew the teenager had more questions and concerns but now wasn’t the time, as lilith knew they were incredibly close to the manor. She preferred the comforting silence. It gave her the time to think about how she would make Alador pay for what he has done.

_ Oh, how people simply forget what she is capable of. _

_________

In Instinct Emira went in front of Edric, anger coursing through her veins, she already knew what spell she would use on her mother if she dared to walk a step closer. But it was Edric who pulled her away from those thoughts when he put a hand on her shoulder.

Odalia sighed as dropped the suitcases, her head lifted slightly,” You two should be resting” 

Emira spat out as she made a tight fist,” Since when do you care about our well being?”Edric winced at the tone used on their mother, Although what he or Emira didn’t expect to see was their mother not fighting back.

“You’re right. I didn’t care. That was until what happened yesterday” she said quite tiredly. Regret was plastered on the woman's expression. But the twins couldn’t feel an ounce of sympathy for the woman who treated them like  _ shit. _

Edric spoke up in the midst of the uncomfortable tension,” What happened to Amity?  _ Where is she? _ ” his voice showed that he didn’t have the patience to deal with the woman who expected to gain pity.

Odalia looked down at the two suitcases then at her children,” I sent her away with her other Mother...Lilith Clawthorne. Your father made it clear that he didn’t see amity as his own. This was the best option regarding her safety” The blight twins looked mildly shocked at the revelation.

“Thank you, Odalia” She winced that they used her first name, wanting to scold them for even thinking to do such a thing but it was clear there was no fixing the harm that she and Alador brought upon their children throughout their lives.

She took a deep breath before continuing as she motioned at the suitcases,” Since I’m assuming you no longer wish to stay here... I packed most of your things last night, as well added enough for you three to hold off on your own for the next five or so years.”

It was emira who grabbed the suitcases as Edric watched Odalia’s every move, his eyes darted to the window for a second feeling as if someone was watching, He knew better than to trust this woman as soon as Emira walked over to him with a subtle nod, he crossed his arms and asked,” Does he know?” 

Odalia put her arms behind her back as she shook her head at the questions,” Your Father doesn’t know of this exchange as far as he knows, he believes that I am dealing with-”

Emira put her hand up as she barked, she gave a deadly glare to the woman” Save it. We don’t care. From now on. You two will leave us alone. If we do happen to hear that any of you try to get in contact with Edric or Amity. I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell” 

Edric added as he put his hand on his hip,” As you know  _ Odalia,  _ We are the best when it comes to our abilities. We pull off the most horrendous things and get away with it, without anyone expecting a thing. No one will Question if a blight or two simply disappear, now would they?”

Odalia silently fumed as she strained out,” I wish you two the best” heading toward the door only to hear both of them scoff.

As soon as she left the room, Both twins let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. Edric was the first to laugh, then Emira followed the pursuit. After everything, they were finally free from their parents and their names. After a few moments, Edric made silly dance

“We did it! We’re actually leaving this hell!”

Emira put his hands up as she lightly scolded her twin brother,” ED! Stop, you might hurt your back!” as if it were fate he suddenly stopped his movements as tried his best from having the curse words escape his mouth.

“You dumbass I told you” lending him support to lean on, all Ed could do is pout in return, She rolled her eyes at her brother's antics but her mouth betrayed her as she smiled.

Her eyes darted back at the window, tilting her head slightly. Was that a brown staff? It seemed that Edric noticed too. They watched intently

A head popping out of nowhere making them squeal slightly, but breathed out in relief when they saw Luz smiling a bit guilty, she mouthed,” Open the window Please”

Emira did as told and let the teenage Latina go into the room. Luz seemed to be catching her breath, looking at the slightly confused twins

“Sorry I’m not that good at landing as I am Riding Owlbert”

Edric asked hurriedly,” Luz what in the titan’s name are you doing here!?” Emira, still a little shocked, nodded along with her brother.

“I'm here to rescue you obviously!” putting her hands on her hips proudly. Which they both found quite adorable.

Emira couldn’t help but ask, “Alone?” 

“No! Actually Lilith is here to..speak with your parents..more with Mr. Blight” Slightly wincing knowing she would do more than to speak with the parents

Emira and Edric said at the same time incredulously,” We have to help her!”

Luz shook her head as she chuckled a bit nervous,” Oh trust me..Lilith can handle her own. Plus she told me to get you two and leave...Amity is pretty worried about you two” 

Emira gave in at the mention of their little sister,” Alright….wait are we going on that?” Edric then got reminded of Emira’s phobia of heights, yesterday she was hesitant on leaving through the window but she knew it was the only option. 

“Yeah don’t worry Owlbert will never let us fall...well he did one time, but that because I was insensitive towards him” The bird nodded in agreement, luz asked as she watched Emira sweat nervously,” Are you okay with that?”

“Y-yeah totally-” “She’s scared of heights” 

Luz smiled as she understood,” You can hold onto me if you want, I’ll make sure to fly safely”

Emira and Edric exchanged looks. 

Edric grabbed their suitcases and nodded in confirmation.

”Okay, let’s go”

“Really? Aren’t you going to take an emotional goodbye to this room?”

Emira snorted and Edric answered with a full-blown smile,” fuck no”

___________

Eda was humming softly as she did her best to make a healing potion for the kid currently resting on the couch. It was then when Eda was catching similarities between Amity and her sister, if she were being honest she was glad that Luz went with Lilith. Not that she didn’t trust Lilith in handling a situation... But it was known that Lilith solely reacted on her emotions, not thinking things through. Even if Lilith was half rid of her abilities, she knew if it came down to it she wouldn’t need them.

She shuddered when thought of her own school bully, and how he turned out when Lilith found out of his misdoing. A voice broke her thoughts

“E-Eda what’s going on?” King asked as he scratched his stomach. 

Eda couldn’t help but chuckle at the demon,” I’m surprised you’re awake, well all you need to know is that we’re going to have more company for a while”

King looked at her and said rather loudly,” SIGHHHHHHHH FINEEE”

Raising an eyebrow at King as she shook her head,” You know you act more like a teenager than Luz does” King stomped on the ground as he squealed,” No I do not! You dare disrespect the king of Demons!?”

“Oh am I now?”

“Yes, you are! When I regain my armies, You will be the first victim to face my-”

A third member entered the kitchen, she picked up King with ease, glaring daggers at him, which reminded him of how lilith was,”  _ You.  _ You will face my wrath if you keep squawking” slightly smirked as she heard his squeal, letting him on the ground, he ran up to Eda’s legs

Pointing at the tired Amity,” Eda she’s being mean to me!!”

“Well, I can't blame her” King gasped and marched away offended. Mumbling his revenge on the two.

Amity sat down on the stool as she groaned, putting her forehead on the cool surface.

“Yeesh that bad?” finishing the last touch of the potion, feeling satisfied with it,” No problemo Just need to stir this up and you’ll feel good as new” Amity nodded in response

“How are you doing, kid?” Eda asked Genuinely 

Amity lifted her gaze, as she refused to meet eye contact, while she had some rest. She still felt odd about everything, she just wanted to see her siblings. Not to think about what the future holds out for them. Even if the twins weren’t bastards like her, they still faced punishment because of her... This was all her fault.

“Tired.”

Edalyn knew the look in Amity's eyes all too familiar, she and Lilith still were healing about a similar situation“This isn’t your fault y’know? Your parents are at fault. They should never treat their kids like this. The more you blame yourself the more you destroy yourself over it….  Then the harder the recovery process will be, I’m not saying you will automatically be better after what you and twins went through… Just make sure to remind yourself that it’s not your fault. Choose to let others in when you need it. Trust me it will save you years from therapy” 

Amity nodded slowly as she sniffed, she asked,” You go to therapy?”

Eda poured the potion into a cup and handed it to Amity,” Yes. I go every other week. I’ve been going since I finally left my home”

“Does Luz know?”

Eda sighed heavily,” No. She doesn’t need to know. She would simply worry and ask questions that I don’t feel comfortable answering yet. I could recommend you to a therapist if you’d like” 

Amity thought of this and nodded slowly,” Please” She knew she had some thoughts that weren’t the healthiest..or how she reacted to certain things either, or the amount of self-doubt she had within her. How would her sibling react? If she were to tell them about her looming thoughts….what would luz do? Would she stop being friends with her once she knew she had problems...would she think she was crazy? Would she go tell everyone, that not only was she a bastard but also crazy? But that wasn’t Luz...but why wouldn’t she do it? After how she treated her, her friends? She knew she deserved this…. This isn’t her fault...this isn’t her fault

Edalyn caught the look on her face and said comfortably“Don’t worry kid, I won’t tell anyone if it bothers you”

She was about to respond but a knock got their attention. Eda gave her a look to be careful. Amity nodded and finished the potion. And walked to the living room. Revealing luz with a giant smile but she didn’t walk up to her instead she stepped aside, then two people walked in with smiles she wall to familiar with

“Hey, mittens,” they both said in unison. Their eyes are getting watery.

The twins and amity met halfway. Amity hugged both of them softly, sobbing onto her sibling’s arms,” You’re actually here” Emira held mittens she kissed her hair as she nodded,” Of course we are” Edric said as she rubbed amity’s back softy,” We wouldn’t abandon you, Amity”

“You are our little sister”

Amity hid her face between the twins and said still crying,” I-I love you guys so much, I’m sorry-”

Emira sighed as she tried to calm her crying little sister,” hey it’s not your fault. It never was. This just confirmed the type of people they are, amity” Edric added,” We’re the ones who are sorry for doing enough to protect you from them..but now that’s all going to change.”

In response, Amity just held them closer. 

Edalyn watching the front doorway noticed one person was missing. Her eyes widened when she looked over to luz who was rather guilty. Oh no. Oh titans no. Whoever lilith managed to get hands-on was in danger

Without ruining their moment Eda took her staff and left the kids. 

_________

“What is it you want?” The older man glared at her. Lilith, on the other hand, thought quickly and her heel met the man's shin, anger evident in her eyes, though her facial expression stayed stoically. Using her upper body strength to push him roughly to his mansion. He fell on his back, the landing echoing through the large walls. 

“What did You do to them?” She said rather calmly. She wanted to hear him say It. 

Alador just grunted. Raising his hand to do a spell, but Lilith was faster. Stabbing her staff onto his hand crushed it effectively making him scream in pain.

“I said. What did you do to them?”

He breathed heavily as he cradled his arm, he yelled,” What the fuck is wrong with you!?” 

Once again he didn’t answer the question. 

A slight frown appearing on her lips, She Axed Stomped his groin without any hesitation. Managing to make him scream in agony.

“Answer the Question, _ Alador” _

“YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH” He cried out.

She lifted her forearm and made a spell blue fire appearing on the tips of her ginger, looking at her hand intently,” You know..my mother taught me this spell. Not directly of course. But the number of times she summoned it to punish me. I learned rather quickly. I want to see if it will give me the same amount of satisfaction as it did her... And trust me after all you done...I'm sure I’ll be smiling” Pointing to the man whose eyes screamed fear.

“I-I Summoned m-my Abominations on them” He finally answered but there wasn’t any remorse simply stating as a fact. 

She desummoned her fire with a flick on her wrist, looking down at the man. Who looked to breathe in relief. 

At lightning speed, she stepped onto his throat shocking the man. Seeing how he struggled to breathe.

Lilith looked at his eyes,” This is rather funny for me, your wife watching this from the stairs. I’m taking custody of her and the twins….Understood?” She heard shuffling from upstairs but she couldn’t bring it within herself to care.

Spitting out blood his jaw clenched,” You’re mad”

Lilith sighed as put more weight onto her foot,” I think you are forgetting that I was the leader of Emperor Coven, it wasn’t because of my skills in magic, Alador, it was because I’m willing to do what is necessary”

Seeing how the veins started to show from his forehead, his beard covered in blood as well as his whole face for that matter, it brought joy from Lilith to see the man in tears.

“So you must understand getting rid of you permanently is simply doing  _ my children _ a favor” 

Her eyes glowed Blue as she summoned her fire, pointing straight to his face.

“LILITH STOP”

Stepping off his neck gazed at her sister who was at the door,” Please don’t be that person. Even if he’s a total shit head, You don’t want to be the person who killed your kid’s biological father-”

Lilith pointed a finger at the beaten man,” He’s no father.” She clenched her jaw as she said,” No child should go through what they’ve gone through” Her mask breaking as tears ran down her face. 

“Lily, please...Don’t go through with this. It won’t take away the pain” 

_ The pain that our mother caused,  _ went unsaid. 

Lilith looked over to Alador who was doing his best to stay awake, and back to her sister. 

She grabbed the man by his tie bringing him inches away from her face.

She whispered harshly,” If you ever make contact with them. The next time my sister won’t be here to save your ass, am I clear?”

The man being unfocused nodded slowly and rasped out,” I-I understand” Lilith dropped him carelessly. He breathed out in relief. 

Eda smiled as she held out her hand,” Come on. Your kids are waiting for you” This time Lilith didn’t find it odd. She found it comforting

Lilith returned the smile,” And your child is waiting for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHH 
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT 
> 
> thank you dudes for taking your time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me but amity has the same color eyes as Eda, and I'm just going to say she got the brown hair from Odalia's part of the family.
> 
> yes in this au Lilith is Amity's mom.
> 
> the realization that I've been spelling clawthorne as clawthrone in my main fic ;-;


End file.
